Recently, light up-conversion devices have attracted a great deal of research interest because of their potential applications in night vision, range finding, and security, as well as semiconductor wafer inspections. Early near infrared (NIR) up-conversion devices were mostly based on the heterojunction structure of inorganic semiconductors where a photodetecting and a luminescent section are in series. The up-conversion devices are mainly distinguished by the method of photodetection. Up-conversion efficiencies of devices are typically very low. For example, one NIR-to-visible light up-conversion device that integrates a light-emitting diode (LED) with a semiconductor based photodetector exhibits a maximum external conversion efficiency of only 0.048 (4.8%) W/W. A hybrid organic/inorganic up-conversion device, where an InGaAs/InP photodetector is coupled to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), exhibits an external conversion efficiency of 0.7% W/W. Currently inorganic and hybrid up-conversion devices are expensive to fabricate and the processes used for fabricating these devices are not compatible with large area applications. Efforts are being made to achieve low cost up-conversion devices that have higher conversion efficiencies, although no device has been identified that allows sufficient efficiency to be considered a practical up-conversion device. For some applications, such as night vision devices, up-conversion devices having an IR sensitizing layer with a broad absorption spectrum is very desirable.